Love is not a choice
by GoldenHeartLove
Summary: Love is not what Rocky thought it would be but after all hey are meant to be Futa Gp. Rocky is a social outcast who only has one friend at school and outside of school is a whole different story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and I like constructive criticism so feel free to review or Pm me. **

**This is a Futa GP story so if you don't like it, then don't read and politely click the back button.**

**Rocky's POV**

"Why do I have to be like this" I say to myself. I look to my side and I see my dog Blaze looking at me with confused look on her face.

I said that because I was born very different from other girls. I have a fully functioning penis. When my mother was pregnant with me they said that she was going to have a boy but after she had me they had noticed that I had female facial features. They had told my mother that I was an intersex.

"Rocky do you want me to drop you off this morning!" my big brother Ty said outside of the door

"Nah I'm going to ride my skateboard to school it feels good outside!" I screamed back.

"Kay" he screamed back at me.

I got ready to get dressed. I took a shower then picked out some clothes. I chose some black skinny jeans a black wife beater and a red flannel button-down shirt with a pair of red and black flight 45s. I ran down stairs to eat but forgot to feed Blaze.

"Blaze time to chow down" as soon as I said that I heard a loud crash and saw a grey and white Siberian husky with blue eyes right in front of me. She was only 9 months old and she was really smart and huge.

After I feed her said goodbye to my parents I got on my skateboard and was off to school. I put my head phones in my ears and played panic at the disco's Ms. Jackson. When I got into school went to my locker and put my stuff in it. My brother was very popular in school unlike me who practically invisible to the world unlike outside of school where I have 3 friends who I will tell you about later. The only friend that I do have here is Deuce who sells thing out of his jacket it's pretty weird.

"Hey Rocky!" I hear in my ear

"God Deuce! Do you have to scream right next to ear?" I exclaimed

"Yes do because I kept calling your name but you weren't responding"

"What were you telling me?"

"There is a dance competition coming up and I wanted to know if you and the crew wanted to Sign up" he was telling me as we walked to first period we had together.

"I'm down with it so I guess it's up to them" I said simply. Before accidently bumped into someone.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry are you okay" I said as got back up and brushed myself off.

"Watch where…you're… Going" she slowed down when she looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I said to her

"It does okay just don't do it again" she said then she just walked away.

"Hey you just bumped into the queen of the school CeCe Jones AKA Ty's best friend you better watch out" Deuce literally screamed at me.

**CeCe's POV **

I walked quickly away from that nobody. I Can't believe that you just easy on that girl she just bumped into yo.


	2. Chapter 2: the meet

**So I hope you liked the first chapter. I will try to update every day or every other day to keep you updated if not I will give you an author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I dot own anything except the OC's that will be introduced in this chapter.**

**Cece's POV**

I walk into my first period class angry as fuck because of what just happened it's just unbelievable I could have screamed at her and humiliated her in front of the whole school, but no I decide to go easy on her and tell her not to do it in a calm voice. SINCE WHEN AM I CALM!

"Hey CeCe over here" my friend Ty called me over to sit with him, Dina, Tinka, Gunther and Logan.

"Why do you look so angry" Logan asked

"A nerd bumped into me and made me fall" I said looking at the door for some reason

"Do I need to beat someone up" Logan asked angry. We all knew he wanted me but I don't like him that way at all

"No you don't pipe down" I said still looking at the door

"Which nerd was it so I can warn them to back the fuck up and watch were they're going" Ty said. He was still in the 10th grade with us since his birthday was late.

"She was About 5'11 long brown hair brown eyes- she actually looked a lot like you yall could have be siblings" I said to Ty examining his face a little.

"Oh yeah that was probably my little sister Rocky" Ty said casually

"Hold on you have a sister when were you going to tell us this!" Tinka Said

"When the hell were you going to introduce us?!" Dina said

"Well you never asked so I guess you want to meet her now" Ty said annoyed

"Hell yeah I do I want to know if she looks as good as you do 'cus if she does I'm all into that" Tinka said. We knew she was BI but did she have to say that

"You will not be getting into anything on my Baby sisters body if I have anything to do with it! Do you have any respect for family?"Ty said about to jump the table and strangle her

"My Bad" she said

"it's okay do you guys want to come over later to my house tonight and have a stay overnight. Maybe you can meet her then" he said calmly. Right after he said that the girl that bumped into me early walked into the class with that weird kid Deuce that sells things out of his Jacket pockets

"Never mind there she is right there" Ty said pointing to her

**Rocky's POV**

After I bumped into that girl I made my way into class and stopped right before walking into the door and turned to Deuce.

"Deuce can we just ditch I really don't want to be here and I think I'm getting sick" I said and coughed to add effect but that didn't work.

"Nice try Rocks but we're going" he said as he pushed me into the door and walked behind me o I couldn't make a run for it because I really would have if he didn't do that.

As we went to take our seats I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my brother waving me and Deuce to come here and sit with him and his friends. I looked at Deuce strange because I never talks to me at school, at least not like that. As me and Deuce walked over to Ty we took seats next to Ty. I was sitting next to some blond girl and another girl with dark brown hair.

"Hey Ty" I said

"Ty you didn't tell me you had such a good-looking sister" the blonde told my brother as she slid her hand a little too far south. As I looked around for a escape route to get the hell out of here my eyes landed on a girl with blazing red hair who is sitting next to my brother. Then realization hit me that was the girl I bumped into earlier she looked flustered when she saw me looking at her and started blushing so hard that her hair and face were one shade away from being the same color. She tried to hide it my turning her head.

"Hey I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier, I need to watch were I'm going sometimes" I said to the read head moving the blondes hand away from my crotch even though no one could see what's going in under the table.

"Like I said it's okay don't sweat it now are you going to introduce you to me" she whispered in my ear while no one else was looking. I did a double take when I noticed how fast she moved. Wasn't I just sitting next to a girl with brown hair?

"Okay my name is Rocky Blue now what's yours beautiful?" I whispered into her ear as everyone else's attention was elsewhere.

"My name is CeCe Jones" she said

"Don't you think this would ruin your reputation" I said to her

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Flirting with a social school outcast is not what the jocks want to see" I said

"What I just can't flirt with a beautiful girl?" she said smiling

"Maybe you can Maybe you can't just remember... jocks don't like nerds and outcasts also I categorize I both here" I said seriously looking into her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be pulling me into her.

"What makes you think I care what jocks think?" she asked flirtatiously touching my bicep and rubbing up and down.

"What makes you think that I thought that I thought that you cared about what jocks think maybe I thought I would give you a heads up because that table of jocks behind us is giving the back of my head a staring contest?" I said as she looked behind us to see what I was talking about, to see the head quarterback glaring at me. She turned back around not before flicking the whole team off right before the teacher walked in.

**What do you think? Please review or PM some ideas of what should happen next, Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Craziness

**So what did you think of the last chapter. Any questions or comments? If so review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Oc's that will be introduced soon.**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Cece's POV**

Rocky is so hot! I can't believe she caught me when I was flirting with her. The rest of the class period was boring because she told me her schedule ant he next time I would see her is at lunch and at our last period. Well at least I get t go to her house today. Right now I'm on my way to lunch. I sat down next to Ty and was waiting for her to walk through the doors. When Rocky finally walked through the door she was ambushed may Candy Chou who kept on touching her. WHAT THE HELL IS HER HAND DOING IN ROCKY'S CHEST? She better move it before I cut it off. Rocky is looking around for us and as soon as she saw us she moved Candy's hands and practically ran over to us.

"Ty can you please help me? I don't know why but the football team has been bugging me all day and then Candy the ho over there just asked me if I wanted to have sex with her and be her girlfriend I don't know what to do please help me" Rocky rambled quickly before sitting next to me and putting her head on the table and hands over her head

"What do you mean the football team is bothering you" Ty said with anger flaring in his eyes

"They kept telling me to back off but what should I be backing off from" she said

"Logan Deuce and Gunther lets go pay the football team a small visit" Ty said getting up from the table and walking over to the jocks table. Not even a second later the quarter back was on the floor holding his nose.

"If you or any of your big headed goons ever bother my sister again I with make you with you had a uterus got it?" Ty said evil with a smirk on his face. The quarter back quickly stood up and ran out of the school with the rest of his team mates.

"I think you just scared the hell out of everyone Ty" I said as they got back to the table

"I don't think they will be bothering you any more sis you okay?" Ty said calmly

"Okay" Rocky said with her head still down

"so you guys still up for the sleep over tonight" Ty said

"You guys are having a sleep over at my house" Rocky said raising her head up

"Yea" I said

"Sorry but me and Deuce won't be there until late we have to go somewhere" she said

"What time will you be back" Ty said looking at his sister curiously

"Maybe 11 or 12" she said and as soon as she said that he spit his drink out and looked at hi sister

"What are you doing robbing a bank or something" he said. I could tell he is over protective

"No we are going with the crew" she said

"Okay" he said. What the hell is the crew?

**Rocky's POV**

After the lunch thing we all went to our classes. Right now I am in gym which is the last period of the day. CeCe is in here with me. Right now we are talking while leaning against the bleachers.

"Hey Rocky" someone said and it wasn't even CeCe. As I turned around to see who it was I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck and shove there tongue down my throat. I hurried and pushed them away. When I finally gained my breath back I saw Candy Chou smirking at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I said very pissed and about to hit her but CeCe beat me to it. Right after that CeCe's fist connected to Candy's face and everyone around us saw. CeCe was on top of the girl pounding the hell out of her I had to stop her. I grabbed CeCe and wrapped y arms around her waist and pulled out of the gym and took her in the hallway were no one else is

"ROCKY LET ME GO SO I CAN FINISH THAT BITCH! " CeCe said trying to get out of my arms but I wouldn't let her go

"It's okay calm down" I said leaning down and putting my head in the crook of her neck

"Rocky let me go" she said about to give in

"CeCe it's okay" I said again

"Why did you stop me from kicking her ass I could have took her" she said while turning around in my arms so now they were around her waist and she was facing me

"I know you can but I don't want you to get hurt" I said looking into her eyes. she was so close that I'm surprised she couldn't feel my lower member harden

"Why?" she said

"Why what?" I asked confused

"Why don't you want me to get hurt?" she said now with her arms around my neck looking into my eyes

"Because I care about you a lot and I would hate for you to get hurt then I would have to hurt them for hurting you and if i hurt someone they would end up in ICU" I said

"You care about me that much?" she said with her lips almost touching my lips

"Yes"

"Then show me" she said seductively

"No problem" I said kissing her. She had to get on her tippy toes to kiss me and I had to lean down. She licked my lip with her tongue asking for access which I gave her. We stayed like this until the bell rang which signaled school was out. When we pulled away I asked her the Question that would make or break this.

"CeCe will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully

"Yes " she said. As soon as she said that I kissed her passionately and pulled away with a huge smile on my face.

"So when should we tell them?" She said out of breath

"Maybe after I get back home tonight" I said putting my arm around her shoulder and walking toward our lockers that were by each others

"So I'll see you later i got to go" i said getting my skateboard and putting my backpack on

"yea bye babe" she said

"Bye beautiful" i said kissing her and skating away thinking about the events of today.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**So what did you think? Please Review or PM me to give some ideas. Here is the next chapter ENJOYY**

**The OC's: Derek looks like Trevor Jackson, Chris Looks like Jason Dolley and Dani looks like Jessica Alba. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's.**

**Warning: lemons in this chapter**

**CeCe's POV**

I can't believe it I CeCe Jones am now dating Rocky Blue. I really like her maybe even love her but I'm not going to tell her that because I don't want to scare her away. Right now I am sitting at Ty and Rocky's house on the couch. She said she wouldn't be back 'till 11.

**Rocky's POV**

Right now Me, Derek, Chris and Dani are on the way to the dance battle in one of the warehouses across town. When we finally got there the place was packed and when they saw us everyone started getting rowdy because we are The Misfits AKA the best crew in town. Deuce Derek, Chris, Dani and I were all wearing Black Skinny Harem Pants, black wife beaters and black super fly 2's. When they called us to battle we put our intimidating looks on our faces and got in the other crews face which made them almost pee in their pants. During the whole time we were dancing they were talking and at the end f the dance we all did a back flip at the same time and landed perfectly. There dance was horrible and we ended up winning. Right after they announced us as the winner the police came in. The Misfits were not going to jail and since we free run we jumped out of the window and ran on the ledge and jumped to the next building. When we got back to our side of town it was 11:30.

"Oh shit man I'm screwed" I said

"What do you mean?" Dani said confused

"I promised my brother that I would be back at 11:00 but it's 11:30 he's going to kill me if I'm not there by 11:45" I said about to cry

"We can make it there if tale the shortcut if you know what I mean" Derek said

"Yep let's go" I said running off with them following me

When we got there it was 11:44. When we walked into the door Ty came and started to scream at me.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Ty said with a vain popping out of his neck

"I do and I'm sorry but the cops busted the place so we had to run away but the good thing is we won aren't you proud because we killed it" I said trying to change the subject but was bombarded with a hug by a small redhead

"Where were you I was worried sick?" She said into my neck

"Sorry I got caught up but I won't do it again" I said before kissing her on the lips

"What the Hell?" CeCe and I looked up from our kiss to see everyone in the room standing there with their jaws on the floor.

"What?" CeCe said confused

"Did you just kiss?" Ty said about to pass out

"Oh that" I said

"I forgot to tell you me and Rocky started dating earlier today" CeCe said

"That's messed up I was supposed to be the up I was supposed to date Rocky!" Tinka said glaring at CeCe with flames in her eyes

"Shut up Tinka" Ty said

"So how did it happen" Derek said

"Candy Chou stuck her tongue down my throat and CeCe beat the hell out of her" I said sitting on the couch.

"Candy did what, where is that Bitch imma beat the fuck outta her wait who is Candy Chou?" Dani said mad but then confused. Everyone laughed

"A girl that goes to my school" CeCe said

"Rocky, Blaze has been whimpering can you please tell her that you're here so she'll stop" Ty said

"Blaze I'm Home" I screamed walking upstairs

"Who's Blaze?"Everyone said. Not even a second later a hyperactive Alaskan husky came down the stairs pushed my down and started to lick my all over my face.

"Guys this is blaze" I said petting her

"Aww she's so cute" they said looking at her eyes

"I know" I said getting up

"I think it's time us to go to bed" Ty said

"Yea it is CeCe you want to share my bed I have to go take a shower" I said going upstairs with blaze hot on my heals. She agreed and said goodnight to everyone and went into my room.

**CeCe's POV**

I'm so happy Rocky's back. Right now she in the bathroom taking a shower, her bathrooms connected to her room. Blaze is sitting on her doggy bed falling to sleep. When rocky walked out the bathroom she was wearing basketball shorts and a sports bra with her hair still wet. When I looked down at her stomach I almost passed out she had a fuckin' six pack it was so perfect and she has some toned biceps too,

"CeCe" Rocky said snapping out of my thoughts

"Hmm" I said

"Please stop eye raping me it's uncomfortable" Rocky said lying down on her back on her bed.

"Well that's my job I am your girlfriend after all" I said getting on top her and straddling her waist.

"In that case okay" Rocky said capturing my lips with hers and wrapping her arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepening the kiss

"CeCe I have something to tell you" Rocky said pulling away

"What" I said groaning

"I'm a intersex, I was born with a penis. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore" she said looking down

"Rocky don't ever think that I would leave you for something like that." I said kissing her passionately. We kissed like this until she pulled away

"Are you sure you want to keep going" Rocky said looking in my eyes

I responded by kissing her roughly. She pulled my shirt and bra off in one swift movement. After she did that she switched our positions to where she was on top and I was on the bottom. Pulled her shorts and boxers off then she pulled my pajamas and underwear off. Wrapped my legs around her waist to bring her closer which she did as she enterer me is hurt at first but then it started to feel great. She started increasing the speed which drove me over the top. I switched positions so now I was riding her this time for the whole time until she released in me I laid on top of her while both of us were breathing hard .

"Again" I said smirking

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Review and tell me**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: The run

**So I hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's**

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my arms around CeCe. At first I was confused but then I remembered the events of last night. I carefully removed my arms from around her and got out of the bed. I walked down stairs to see that everyone is gone and Ty is downstairs.

"What are you doing" I said sitting on the couch

"I'm going to the park you want to come" he said walking toward the door

"Nah I'm just going to chill here. When you coming back" I said on my way upstairs

"Late tonight probably later, Bye" he said walking out the door.

I went back upstairs to see CeCe still sleeping. I got my clothes out of my dresser and went to the shower that was connected to my room. I was In there for about 20 minutes and when I got out I saw CeCe laying on the bed on her back I put my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper and laid on the side of her and as soon as I did she flipped over and straddled my lap while I leaned up.

"Where were you?" she asked while leaning to kiss me.

"I was taking a shower" I said looking at here then I noticed she was wearing one of the my shirts.

"Any regrets" I said

"No you?" she said standing up

"No" I said walking to her and wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaning up to kiss me passionately and jumping up wrapping her legs around waist. I lead her to the bed we started ripping each other's clothes off and when we were both were naked I entered her and she urged me to go faster which I did ad when we were done I laid on the side of her. She put her head in the crook of my neck

"Rocky I'm hungry" she said in a childish voice

"Alright what do you want to eat" I said getting up and putting some basketball shorts and a sports bra on.

"I want pancakes" she said getting up and putting some short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top on and following me down stairs.

"Blaze come eat pup" as soon as I said that Blaze ran in through the doggy door and started to eat. I start getting the ingredients ready. After they are mixed I put the batter in a pan. Finally after their done I tell CeCe to eat while I sit on the couch and watch T.V.

**CeCe's POV**

Last night was amazing and so was this morning. Right now I'm eating these pancakes that taste like they were made in heaven. When I was done I put my plate up and walked in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey baby" I said sitting on her lap

"Hey beautiful" she said kissing my cheek and going back to watch T.V.

"So what are we doing today?" I said

"I don't know what do you want to do?" she said looking at me

"I want to stay here and lounge around with you" I said like a kid

"I can arrange that but I have to take Blaze for a walk unless you want to come" she said walking upstairs

"Yeah" I said walking upstairs

"You might want to take the bike we like to run" she said putting an under armour shirt on with some running shoes on.

"Okay I'm ready" I said going down stairs

"The bike in the front" she said

"Blaze time to go for a walk" She said. When Blaze came in she put her on a leash and started of running on the side of me. I love watching rocky sweat because it seeped through her shirt which made her toned 6 pack be very visible. The only thing I didn't like about that was that there were girls staring at her. After a while we stopped.

"CeCe I'm going to get some water over there" Rocky said walking over to the water fountain with Blaze trotting along on her. At one point when Rocky was drinking water a girl walked over and started to flirt with her. I could see Rocky looking around for me. When she saw me she looked at me with one of those "help me" faces. I walked over to her.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you" I said leaning up to kiss her and when I kissed her that made the girl who was flirting with rocky huffed and walked away.

"Thank you so much beautiful I don't know what I would do without you" she said picking me up and spinning me around and kissing me.

"Let's go home now" I said

We walked back peacefully with blaze panting on the side of us. When we got home Rocky said she was going to take a shower.

"I think I have a proposition why don't we save water by taking a shower together" I said in Rocky's ear flirtatiously. She didn't say anything all she did was pick me up bridal style and take me to the shower with her. I could tell showering wasn't the only thing on her mind.


	6. Note sorry

**So what did you think about the last chapter? Well review or Pm some ideas I have writers block but I just came up with a new story that should be out later for glee**


End file.
